Vision Of Division
by SomaCasablancas
Summary: Hermione thinks that Snape had tried to hurt her, but he is actually trying to save her. FIRST STORY. MENTIONS ATTEMPTED RAPE, VIOLENCE IN COMING LATER CHAPTERS


"Miss Granger, how many times have I told you not to help Longbottom!" snapped Professore Snape. "But sir, he just needed some assistence!" said Hermione, in a wailing voice.  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Granger, detention!" Snape said, smirking. "Stay after class...to clean my store room".  
"I'm sorry, Hermione" said Neville Longbottom in a small voice. His face was bright red.  
"Don't worry about it" Harry piped in. Harry was in a good mood. He had finally been allowed back into the Quidditch Team, and Professore Umbridge was gone.   
"Class dismissed, except for Granger" Snape said, in his icy tone. Hermione grumbled. Her first detention all year, and it was with Snape. She admired his intelligence, but hated, loathed the man himself. He was frightening, intimidating and intelligent. Hermione reluctently walked up to Snape's desk.  
"Sit" he snapped. Hermione sat in the hard cold chair. It was odd to be in a classroom alone with Snape. Slightly awkward.  
"You will clean and orgainize my storeroom. If you break anything, 15 points will be taken each time. Handle everything with care, Miss Granger. You may start now and finish when I say so" he said quietly.  
Hermione had not been paying much attention as she was busy wondering about her Charms homework. How was she supposed to finish it when she was doing Snape's dirty work?  
"Miss Granger! Were you even paying attention?" Snape spat.  
"Yes sir, sorry" Hermione jumped up out of her seat, wanting to escape the presence of Snape.  
_What a horrible man_. She had never been in his store room before, and doubted that any other student would either. Possibly Malfoy. The store room was relatively tidy, aside from some dirty selves and misplaced items, it took her 10 minutes at the most. When she had finished, she sat down at the end of the room and read some of the potion bottles. She did not feel like telling Snape she had finished, because he would make her do other tiresome chores. She didn't even understand why she was in detention.  
As Hermione was in deep thought, Snape sat in front of his desk marking essay's of first years.  
Why do I bother he thought. Granger, was making no noise, which pleased him. He continued marking, but he heard a loud cracking noise. Oh god, she's broken something. Snape walked into the store room preparing to mark points off Gryffindor, when he discovered Hermione on the floor, unconscious.  
"Miss Granger?!" he said, kneeling over and knudging her shoulder.  
No response.  
"Miss Granger! Can you hear me?" he said. Dear me.  
He looked around to see what could of caused this, when a dark figure appeared from behind the selves.  
"Ah, Severus! I see your accomodating students here. Naughty!" Lucious Malfoy laughed.  
"Lucious, what are you doing here and what have you done to my student?" Snape spat.  
"Well, I was here for...the Dark Lord's potion, he requested I give it to him, but now I think I have changed my mind" he smiled, looking down at Hermione, her hair was covering her face.  
"Is this the mudblood my son was talking about?" Lucious asked.  
"Quite possibily" Snape said, bored.  
"Hmm, mind if I have a try?" said Lucious, in a demanding voice.  
"Yes I do mind!" said Snape. "I shall give you the potion and that is all. You will not _defile _all my female students!"  
But it was too late. Lucious was already putting his hands up her robes and sneaking them up her skirt, pulling her underwear down to her knee's.  
"Lucious, do not make me hex you!" Snape said bluntly.  
"You wouldn't" said Lucious. His hands were wandering up her top, and rubbing her breast, also trying to rip her bra off.  
Snape had had enough. He was sick of seeing Lucious do this. Not only was it disgusting, but boring aswell. Snape much prefered Crucio-ing someone rather than raping them. In an instant, Lucious was blasted off Hermione, and landed with a thud against the wall.  
"Leave Lucious!" said Snape, loudly.  
"You bastard!" Lucious yelled. And with that, he apparated away, without his potion. Snape was left standing near Hermione, looking at her knees. Her underwear were placed on them.


End file.
